


Memories Of Happiness

by Kobuntan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, F/M, Happy, Love, Memories, One Shot, Pain, Romance, Sad, Short One Shot, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After very painful death of Natsu, his partner is remembering her last day spent with him, which made her feel a little better. For a short while..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Of Happiness

I was laying on the grass of meadow near our guild. It was sunny day and I was starting to feel better after that terrible incident. View of the sky was reminding me pieces of happiness with him. Every day I was trying to forget about him, to move on. I was crying every night, asking why him, why us, but I didn’t get any answer. He saved everyone’s life and what did he get? Nothing, just death.  It was too unfair and he left me here just with his muffler. His precious muffler from Igneel...

  
I wore it every day and looked after it like as if it was some fragile rare crown. Even today I had it, caressing it with tears in my eyes. No, I can’t fall into depression again. I promised him I would live, happy and smiling...

  
I closed my eyes, wrapped into his muffler and smiling, because I remembered the last day I spent with him...

  
_I was very excited and nervous at the same time, because he finally asked me to go on a date with him. I didn’t know how should I dress myself, so I have spent the last hour at Lucy’s place. Lucy lent me her best dress and her Celestial Spirit “Cancer” has made me a new hairstyle. Then, she gave me some make-up and wished me good luck._

  
_Now, I was waiting for Natsu in front of Honey Bone pub. But after a while, all I could see was Happy flying to me as fast as he could. “Hi Happy, what are you doing here? Where’s Natsu?” I asked him immediately, because his worried look made me nervous a little.  “You have to come with me! He is in danger! Hurry up!” he was pulling me away from Honey Bone, so I had to run and followed him somewhere I didn’t know.I had no idea where are we heading to.  
_

  
_“Where are we?” I asked Happy, when he stopped himself in front of an unknown house. “Go inside, he’s there!” after those words, he quickly disappeared, leaving me without any other option, just to go inside._

  
_There was nothing, but darkness, I didn’t even see the tip of my nose. “Natsu?” I said in whisper, I saw a huge flame, leaving burning left arrow. So I turned myself to the left and when I came to the doors, I opened them with fear, but this surprised me. There was a table with two chairs, which wasn’t unusual, but very delicious dinner was served on the table with two glasses of wine, red candle in the middle and a big packed present. Natsu was standing there in a black suit and his white muffler, smiling on me. I did not understand..._

  
_“Natsu, are you okay? Did anything happened to you? Because Happy said...” he interrupted me with his laughing. “I’m perfectly fine. That was a little trick on you to come here. I’m sorry.” the dragon slayer explained, still with an amused smirk on his face. “But what’s all of this?” still confused, I came closer to him. “It’s our date. I wanted it to be special.” he blushed, what he never did before._

  
_He pointed me to sit down and gentlemanly shifted chair for me, he sat down as well. After I sat down I noticed so many candles around us and he lighted them all up just with one finger. It was an amazing atmosphere... “How does it look?” he asked curiously and concerned at the same time. “It looks amazing! I had no idea you’re such a romantic.” I smiled at him and the familiar red colour appeared on his cheeks. It looked so adorable on him._

  
_“Well, we should eat. I’m so hungry.” he said with a shy voice, what made my smileeven wider. After we finished eating, he shyly gave me a present with fire rose, which was my most favourite flower. “This is for you. I did it myself, because I still don’t know your likes. But it was girlish, so I thought you would like it.” he said quietly, what was not like him at all and it showed how much he was nervous.  In some strange way, it soothed me that I was not alone being nervous... I was slowly opening that present, not to damage its packing. When I finally got to the lid of box, I opened it and I was amazed by its content. There was a beautiful white long dress without armlets and with a big white bow and rose in the middle of it, made of dragon scales._

  
_“Wow, they are so beautiful. It is the best gift I have ever received.” I pulled them from the box and started to dance with them. He laughed at me and caught me into his arms and wrapped his hands around my body. He leaned his head against mine and was still smiling. “Igneel gave me his scales and Grandine helped me to make them. I wished you would like them. I’m so glad.” he was intensively looking into my eyes, where could still be seen some tears. Tears of happiness..._

  
_“Thank you, Natsu. They are the best.” I whispered and his smile grew bigger. “This is my way of telling you I want you to stay with me. Please, be with me forever.” he supported his words with tightening his grip on me. My heart started to pound faster and I felt a lot of butterflies inside my stomach to move. It was the best day of my life..._

  
_“I will stay with you as long as you want.” I said with a smile and caressed his cheek with a little shaky hand. And then, he kissed me. His lips were soft, sweet like a candy and the taste of his tongue was very addictive. His mouth was warmer than it should be, which drove me crazy. His scent was just like fire roses with some other fragrance I didn’t know, but it was an irresistible combination._

_After a while, he pulled away very slowly and hugged me as strong as a child could hug its toy... “I love you.” he said for the first time. No one could be as happy as I was at that moment. My heart wanted to stop and then exploded in the highest speed it was capable of..._

  
_“I love you too, Natsu.” I whispered to his ear and he pulled of me a little just to give me another deep and long kiss. Maybe longer than the previous one. After kissing, he lifted me up into a bride’s style embrace and lead me away to his bedroom, leaving everything including presents and dinner behind._

  
_That night we didn’t make love to each other, we just slept next to each other. And it was the most beautiful night with him, because we finally admitted our feelings and told them to each other. And we could be finally happy..._

  
That night I couldn’t know what would happen, but I was happy for my thoughts and his presence and this memory was something nobody could steal from me. I was wearing that dress and his muffler as a reminder of our love. The fact, it was my wedding dress I heard after his death from Lucy. It made my heart ache and please at the same time.

He wanted to marry me... _Wait for me, Natsu. One day, I’ll follow you wherever we could be together..._  
  



End file.
